Love Will Find A Way
by The Moon Prince Of The Wind
Summary: Sequel to Nineteen Years Of True Love And Peace. It's the storyline of Cho. M for a reason so read at your own risk.
1. Is it worth it?

Author's Note: I figure why not do a sequel of my story reason why I chose Cho is because of the lesser popularity of all the main people in Hogwarts not counting Susan Bones and all. This sequel starts from chapter 8 of my main story: Nineteen Years Of True Love And Peace and will end at their Honeymoon.

Disclaimer: Once again this fictional story may be mine, but everything in the world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and the people of W.B. who brought J.K.'s work to the big screens.

Love Will Find A Way

Chapter 1

Was It Worth it?

Even after the secondary wizarding war Cho always felt unstable. Though she did not show it outside, inside, she had lost the one who really had felt that she could love him true enough. She wondered after Harry was with Ginny that will she ever be as stable, although she has her best friend and fellow Ravenclaw Luna as well as friends from Dumbledore's Army which in turn and time became Fawkes' Embers, and both her parents, it was something about Cedric Diggory in which has caused her in what could be a serious case of, if she can't find another man like Cedric, eternal lament.

Friday, February 22nd, 2008,

The Streets of London

Cho was walking as she normally does wondering where she could go from here after the war the cleanup process of the death eaters had begun. As she was walking past a warehouse she heard screaming from the inside of it. So she went inside and stayed in the room closest to the front door. She started to hear voices.

"I just don't know what you see in this mudblood, Ron? It's not like she that special with what she know more than 1,000 other witches and wizards has her similar looks and her knowledge of witchcraft and wizardry." A voice said.

"He's a blood traitor Dolohov. Of course he would soil himself with such filth." Another voice said.

"No matter after this he'll be relieved of her." A voice said, in which Cho knew full well that it belonged to Dolores Umbridge. Just then, Umbridge's patronus passed right through Cho and she heard the message Umbridge was sending to Harry. Through grit teeth she was angry but glad at the same time because now she can avenge her family and her honor for what Umbridge has done. She quickly summoned her F.E. Coin and used her wand to contact Luna. While she left out.

"Luna."

"Yes Cho?"

"Are you still in Hogwarts?"

"Yes why?"

"Find Hermione and try to get a hair if not a lock, Ron's in trouble and if Hermione's not there in 8 days they plan on keeping him as their prisoner until he dies."

"Well this should be perfect. Because Hermione blocked all of us out especially Harry and Ron but not to worry. When I ring for you be at Borgin and Burkes."

Okay.

"But how will you create the polyjuice potion in eight days? It takes a month to create it."

"I know a store in Diagon Alley where they have already made polyjuice potion I can get it from there. Just get her hair."

As Cho left to go home preparing for that day to come, she started to remember what Umbridge had done to her that day as she remebered what happened to her on that very day she unwillingly betrayed the DA.

_Hold her down._

_Let me go!_

_Oh we will in due time right after you tell us where have you and your friends been off to?_

_How should I know?_

_Here's the veritaserum Umbridge._

_Thank you, Severus. Now hold her tightly. Last chance Cho, for we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Where has Harry Potter been training...? I'll see to it that your mother gets double shifts at the ministry._

_No! No!_

_Open wide dear._

_No, Don't! Please! No...!_

That has been the nightmare that has been with Cho for years. If Cho wanted to get rid of that nightmare she will have to get revenge on Umbridge and bring her to justice. During the 8 days she was trying to Imitate Hermione's voice as well as training with what spells she knows she that she could be prepared to face Umbridge.

Saturday March 1st, 2008

The Warehouse

Cho took the polyjuice potion and went inside the warehouse while in there she started going to where the voices were until she got close that's when she slowed down.

"Harry, I understand that you are going to sacrifice yourself for me. But don't do this!" Ron said.

"On the contrary he does and so does Hermione, in which of speaking, where is she?" Umbridge asked.

"She's on her way." Harry said.

"Now Harry, I thought you understood my demands, If Hermione is not here and you show up, you will never see your best friend again."

"I'm well aware of your damn demands Umbridge! And I told you Hermione will be here."

"Well she has to the count of five. If she doesn't show up, say good-bye to Ronald Weasley. One... Two..."

Cho started to walk a bit faster but not to make too much noise to make it look like that there's somebody else besides Hermione.

"Harry..." Ron said.

"Three... Four..."

"Tell Hermione... that I'll always love her and I'll always be with her."

"Ron! No!"

"Fi-"

Cho finally reached the room and saw Dolohov, Albert, and Rowle behind Ron, Harry who stood at a close distance to her. And Umbridge who was near Rowle.

"Ah Hermione, so nice of you to join us. I'm so sorry that we almost took your parents. But I hope this covers for it. Ready to turn yourselves over?" Umbridge said.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry said.

"I'm saving Ron of course. Umbridge, I'll. Turn myself over if you let Ron go." Cho said in imitating Hermione's voice perfectly.

"Hermione, Don't do this!" Ron shouted.

"Oh, no dear it don't work that way. See, I intend to let Ron go, after you two are dead."

Harry suddenly felt that this isn't Hermione. He would be sure if he asked her. But he didn't want to ask just yet but...

"Harry I just needed to make sure that that's Hermione, ask her a question."

Harry began to ask Cho a question.

"The very first year when we were trying to find the Sorcerer's stone at Hogwarts we came across Devil's Snare, Me and Hermione escaped it but Ron didn't, what did Hermione do save Ron?"

Cho quickly got out her wand and Umbridge saw that.

"Uh-uh... No wands." Dolohov and Rowle got to Cho and took her wand. But they didn't know that she had another and quickly she shouted out.

_"Lumus Solem!"_

The room was suddenly bright with the most blinding light, and all but Cho Harry and Ron closed their eyes. The rest were blinded and that's when Harry took Ron from the chair and out of the room. Cho quickly followed. When they was able to see again they saw that nobody was there.

"Find them, they couldn't have gone far!"

Rowle, Runcorn, and Dolohov had split up to find them, Runcorn went one way while Rowle and Dolohov went the other way. When Runcorn got to a gas like chamber there were Aurors waiting, Runcorn tried to apparate out but the Aurors casted enchantments that prevents disapparating. Runcorn was quickly hit with the stunning spell and then he was put in a body binding spell and they arrested him. Meantime Harry and Ron was at the main corridor struggling towards the exit and they see Dolohov and Rowle, Harry took out a huge piece of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and threw it down clouding their escape again. Rowle having enough of distraction got angry and shouted a spell.

_"Bombarda!"_

It hit a gas tank nearby causing a huge explosion shaking the entire warehouse. When the explosion subsided, there was fire everywhere the other Aurors came in and they clashed with the Death Eaters. Meanwhile, once Cho saw Harry leave out the Warehouse with Ron, she went back to go to Umbridge who was still in that same room.

_Harry Potter will pay dearly for this, I would love to see how his life is without Ginevra._

Umbridge was about to leave out of the room when suddenly Cho came back and shot a spell.

_"Stupefy!"_

_"Protego!"_

They kept continuing to battle each other as if their lives depended upon it but at one point, Umbridge shot the killing curse at Cho and she dodged it but upon dodging it she hit her head hard on the very narrow part of the door and she was out cold. Umbridge had did her giggle as she got close to her body.

"Good-Bye Hermione you really don't deserve to be a part of the ministry."

Umbridge raised her wand to cast the killing curse, but before she could conjure it...

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry disarmed Umbridge and she left giggling with Umbridge taunting him.

"I killed Hermione! I killed Hermione! I killed Hermione!"

As Cho laid there motionless and in a coma parts of the ceiling collapsed and covered Cho from the waist down and the fire was slowly making it's way to the room but before the fire can get to the rubble, a man rescued her from the rubble and was able to get her out of the room before the room entirely collapsed. And he got her out the warehouse before it exploded. Cho succeeded in saving Ron but failed to get revenge on Umbridge. If Cho was conscious, she would ask herself is revenge worth dying for? Well she could be heading that way but as deep as she's in a coma time and time only will tell.

Author's Note: I am so sorry guys about my latest update. It's just that things had got massively crazy and it's kind of hard for me to get going on this here but until I get the rest of chapter up I hope the two chapters of the Sequel will do.


	2. Nightmares Never Last

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

Nightmares Never Last

*flashback*

Cho could remember how well she was happy with Cedric dancing with him at the yule ball during the Triwizard Tournament. She suddenly fell in love with him that day. She was rescued in the black lake by Cedric as she was his lost one in the second task since that day she never wanted to leave her hero, her knight in shining armor, not ever. But unfortunately Voldemort, although it was Pettigrew who conjured the curse, ended up killing Cedric. When Cho saw Cedric dead in the middle of the champion circle her world fell apart.

_"He's back! He's back! Voldemort's back! Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back! I couldn't leave him...Not there!"_

Even though with Cedric's death, she really tried to move on with life, and slowly she started to when she started to become Harry's girlfriend, especially when she loved every second of the training in the Room of Requirement and partially the moment they shared.

_"It's just learning all this, makes me wonder if he had known it."_

_"Cedric did know this stuff. He was really, really, good. It's just Voldemort was better."_

_"Mistletoe."_

_"Probably full of nargles though."_

_"What are nargles?"_

_"No Idea."_

Once Cho kissed Harry many questions and emotions went through her mind as a matter of is this right or wrong, or what will happen if they threaten him through her, besides being the first crush to, let alone being the first to kiss, a legendary wizard, it still felt like she wanted to kiss Cedric at the same time.

_I got to escape! they plan to make me tell the truth through veritaserum! Harry must know what she made the students do!"_

Even after she tried to escape but fail, she was forced to drink the veritaserum and to find out she was the last student for all the veritaserum in the castle through Snape's stores was used up.

During class break when going to their next classes or their common room after Umbridge was named Headmistress of Hogwarts, Harry crossed Cho even though he saw her he only stopped for a second, but kept on going.

_"Harry..." I'm truly sorry. The forced me to take that veritaserum I wanted to tell you._

During the entire time until Umbridge was sacked from Hogwarts, nobody from Ravenclaw or the DA spoke to her and once again she felt alone and unloved. Now 3 years later after forgiveness and the war she is now in a statement of choosing to go back to his friends and family or choose to join Cedric. Everything for Cho has been one horrible nightmare after another.

_"Cho, stop tormenting yourself."_ A voice said in which Cho knew it could only be Cedric's.

_"Cedric?"_

_"Yes, Now Cho, I know our relationship was short lived but you shouldn't have fell this hard for me. Even though you loved me, still."_

_"Can I join you?"_

_"In due time. You still have much left to do and revenge to wreak on those who tormented you."_

_"I know but Cedric... I..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I don't know how long I can live being unloved. You've been my one and only love. Even though when I was with Harry let alone kissed him, I was thinking of you. Besides Harry has many friends even though I'm considered one of them he really shouldn't need me."_

_"Cho you must put an end to this. On the contrary Harry knew what happened to you and he forgives you and so did his friends they knew you were a loyal friend throughout and had helped them in times of need. If anything you will probably need to help Harry again in the mere future. If Harry was still your boyfriend now and saw you like this what would he want you to do?"_

_"Well he would want me to still live."_

_"Right and even though I'm gone I would want you to do the same thing so you have failed on things in the past but as what muggles would say: what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."_

_"Cedric..."_

_"Now Cho, I may be the only one you may have love but I'm not the last one. so don't throw your life away for me, you'll find love again I'm sure of it."_

_"Will I?"_

_"Yes."_

Cedric came close to her and kissed her on her lips and soon enough she woke up from her coma.


	3. Love at first sight but is it love yet?

Author's Note: Well until my next chap is up I'll be working on this story here so here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the song "Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely" by the Backstreet Boys.

Chapter 3

Love at First Sight During the Road to Recovery

_"Now Cho, I may be the only one you may have love but I'm not the last one. so don't throw your life away for me, you'll find love again I'm sure of it."_

_"Will I?"_

_"Yes."_

Cho woke up in which seems to be the middle of the night in the hospital bed. There was nobody there not even her parents were there to see her wake up.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Cho felt frightened because where she was at it was dark and there were hardly doctors and nurses there. She woke up from another nightmare even after she was told by Cedric that she will find another. But with nobody around she began to cry until she went back to sleep and her next nightmare was about her being alone in a world of people who barely realize that she exist.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_So many words for the broken heart_

_It's hard to see in a crimson love_

_So hard to breathe_

_Walk with me, and maybe_

_Nights of light so soon become_

_Wild and free I could feel the sun_

_Your every wish will be done_

_They tell me_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart_

_Life goes on as it never ends_

_Eyes of stone observe the trends_

_They never say forever gaze upon me_

_Guilty roads to an endless love (Endless love)_

_There's no control_

_Are you with me now?_

_Your every wish will be done_

_They tell me_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with (Tell me why)_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart_

_There's nowhere to run_

_I have no place to go_

_Surrender my heart, body, and soul_

_How can it be_

_You're asking me_

_To feel the things you never show?_

_You are missing in my heart_

_Tell me why can't I be there where you are?_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with (Tell me why)_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart (You are missing in my heart)_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely (Being lonely)_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart_

May 1, 2008

Hospital In London

The next morning Cho woke up and saw nobody there but it was only brief until the nurse came in.

"Hello, miss..." The nurse started.

"Cho, Cho Chang."

"Miss Chang. Since when did you get back up?"

"Last night, around a hour or two after midnight." Cho looks at herself and finds out that her left arm is in a cast and there's bandages covering her ribs. "How long was I out?"

"Two months you was in a coma."

"I was?"

"Yes."

This probably could have explained the nightmares she was having and she really wanted to wake up from those nightmares. But less than half of the time she wished her nightmares had claimed her life. Before the nurse could continue to speak. A guy came in who was wearing a badge looked at the nurse to see how everything was going then he saw Cho and once he did, he couldn't resist to look away. Cho was a bit scared but shocked at the same time because of how he looked.

"Hello Miss..." The guy started.

"Cho, Cho Chang."

"Miss Chang. I'm Detective Lio Walker of London Police."

"Okay, Mister Walker."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Barely. Ever Since I was out in a coma, I've been having nightmares. I couldn't find out if any of them were real."

"Could you remember what you do know before you was in a coma?"

"I was fighting somebody who made my life and my family's lives miserable to the point where my family and I don't even speak. As I was fighting, I hit my head on the hollow door hard. Now months later, I don't know why I'm here. What happened?"

"Miss Chang, I was there to save you. I found you unconscious. From the waist down you were covered in rubble and I got you out of there before the entire room was filled with rubble. Also the Warehouse exploded."

"Oh, dear. Did anybody survive?"

"Probably, but I only got you out."

"Thank you, for saving me."

"It's my job I'm a detective."

"Okay."

"We will talk more tomorrow I will let you get more rest."

"Okay, thank you."

Lio left and the doctors came in to examine her body since she was now conscious enough however after the tests were complete they said that she would be okay in 5 more months. With her wand being destroyed in the warehouse, she has no contact to anybody and that last thing about being lonely was the fact that her parents were obnoxious enough to go on a vacation out of the country without her still for the mere fact that Cho, their daughter was to blame for having to disobey them about being in Umbridge's good side. So she would have to tough this out with no contact. And so within the next month she had Lio come in and interrogate her on more of what she knew that day. And strangely enough over time Cho is slowly beginning to fall for him even when she really didn't get the chance to know more about him it was something about Lio which was making her a little bit weary but in a pleasurable way.

Author's Note: there's still more to come for the main story. I just needed to get this chap done and over with.


	4. The Triple C

Author's Note: All righty here's the fourth chapter of my sequel hopefully more will come soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry.

Chapter 4

Confrontations, Confessions, and Congrats Oh My!

Sunday July 13, 2008

Lio's House

Day after day interrogating Cho, Lio slowly was falling for her. He barely kept being professional while interrogating. As he was pacing around, on his desk was a newspaper of a little boy under the headline: TRAGEDY STRIKES FOR 7 YEAR OLD BOY. Along with the Daily Prophet in which had Harry's face as Undesirable Number 1 and the paper in which Harry defeated Voldemort. And a wand which happen to be Cho's. He had enough time to pick up her wand before the room collapsed with more rubble. He picked up and suddenly he heard voices.

_Tomorrow... Tomorrow you will have a better life... tomorrow... Everything will change. Be at the hospital tomorrow and bring her wand._

Lio was able to go to sleep but this time the dream he had with Cho intensified and he often wondered if Cho was thinking about him.

Monday July 14, 2008

The Hospital

The next day Lio had brought her wand and was ready to give it back to her. When he went in Cho was there in waiting.

"Hello Lio."

"Hey Cho."

Lio had a look in which he was thinking if he was doing the right thing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes but I'm not really sure about this, but since I haven't told anybody about it. It's safe to say I'm not breaking the rules here."

"What do you mean?"

Lio took out her wand and gave it to her.

"Usually anything I find was supposed to go for evidence but I didn't do that nor tell anybody what happened."

"Thank you so much Lio. Now if you would please let me ask you a question?"

"Sure Cho what is it?"

"Lately while seeing you during our interrogations I have been thinking about you. Is that wrong?"

"No, but I also have been thinking about you."

"Oh, I'm glad that I was thought of."

"Now could I ask you a question?"

"Yes but would this question happen to be asking if I'm a witch?"

"Well if you are then I would like to ask another question."

"What would that be?"

"What do you know about Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter? He happens to be a dear friend of mine he was there when I was to confront a person I told you about. Why do you ask?"

"Because I happen to look at something out of a newspaper called the Daily Prophet and saw that he was posted as Undesirable Number 1 and that he defeated somebody."

"Oh well since I answered that question it is clear that I am a witch."

"Okay."

Just then Lio got a call from one of his friends and fellow detectives as he headed out Cho realized something but was calm.

Speaking of Harry, for what I did, he'll probably want to know why I impersonated Hermione. It will be any day.

Meanwhile Lio was walking to the front desk but he saw Harry and 4 other people with him. He went to them and spoke out to Harry.

"I saw you outside the Warehouse."

"But how... Was that you in a white van that left?"

"Yeah, My name's Detective Lio Walker."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"So I see. I saw a paper in a trash can on May 3rd that stated that you had defeated a guy named... Voldmort?"

"Voldemort." Harry corrected.

"Right. And yet strangely enough that was the weidest kind of newspaper I saw. What kind of newspaper has pictures that move?"

"That would be our newspaper, the Daily Prophet. It's a wizard newspaper." Kingsley replied.

"But are you guys really wizards? Because I was just speaking to a woman, black hair, almost 19, has freckles on her nose and is of Chinese descent. She also had a wand."

"That's Cho." Harry said. "She's alive?"

"Yes, Unfortunately she was in a coma for 2 months after the incident, she managed to pull through, but she broke her left arm and her ribs."

"How?" Harry asked.

"As I entered the Warehouse from the front, I saw people shouting things out then there were blue flashes all over the place. Soon later, I heard an explosion and went to see where it came from. And as soon as I got there, there was fire everywhere and it started to spread. Then I heard an old woman's voice teasing that she killed someone by the name of Hermione. But as soon as I got around a corridor I also saw you Harry chasing after her shouting about how she will pay. Then I heard a clatter in the room close to where I was, I went inside and I saw Cho unconscious, buried waist down. I was able to get her out before the fire got to the rubble, and I was soon to get her out the room before the room collapsed with more rubble."

"Um sir?" Hermione asked.

"Yes miss..."

"Hermione Granger."

"So it was you that woman was talking about that she killed."

"Yes."

"Well do you guys have any idea where she might be? Upon what transpired I can make a full investigation."

"Not to worry Lio, we got her. We, which includes Harry and Ron and I are the police, we are known as Aurors for catching dark wizards and witches. Your prime minister knows about us." Kingsley said.

"Oh well I just got on the force about 2 years ago and no one told me about it."

"They weren't suppose to, us being wizards had to keep our wizard world seperate from your world."

"We'll I've kept one of your Daily Prophet papers during 2 years ago, it had a shot of you Harry as Undesirable number 1. During one of my Investigations I had a 7 year old boy who had his father murdered and his mother taken away from these dark wizards. The whole neighborhood witnessed them disappearing. It made the headline of our newspaper then I saw his mother's face on your newspaper listed under muggles arrested. Still to this day I still don't know what a muggle is nor what it means."

"Don't take offense to this when we say it, but a muggle is a non-magic person." Harry replied.

"Meaning one who doesn't have the ability to cast spells. Well don't worry there's no offense taken. However if you plan on still keeping the whole wizard secrecy, there's already a bunch of us non-magic people in London and all over the world who knows the truth, but you can trust me I'll keep your secret safe."

"Well nothing's confirmed yet on whether or not we'll keep this kind of thing going, but we understand. And we thank you for keeping our secret." Kingsley added.

"Do you know which room Cho's in?" Harry asked.

"She's in room. 124" Kingsley, talked to Lio a little bit more. Meanwhile back in Cho's room she was still waiting on Lio to come back but as she predicted Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were there, and they saw her fully awake with and arm cast on her left arm and bandages around her waist.

"I knew this day would come."

"Cho, what were you thinking?" Harry asked.

"Revenge, Harry. I wasn't gonna let some old toad threaten my family of a miserable life nor let her get away with what she did to me. Even if this happened 3 years ago. I still hold a grudge against her."

"Cho, you had me and Ginny crying over you that day."

_Oops. _Cho thought as she didn't realize that stunt scared them dearly.

"I know that you had wanted to get back at Umbridge. But why impersonate Hermione to do it?"

Cho took a deep breath before explaining to him what had happened.

"On that day months ago I was walking past that warehouse and I can hear a voice screaming. As I went in, from there she and those Death Eaters had been talking about Hermione also on that day I heard her when she made a message patronus it flew right by me. I only stayed in the room closest to the front door."

"That message patronus was for me, it was a demand for them wanting my and Hermione's death for Ron's freedom."

"So now you know why I didn't confront them as my real form."

"Because as a friend, You would have caused Ron's death." Ginny said.

"But how did you manage to get some of my hair? You weren't with me at all this whole year." Hermione asked.

"I'm a Ravenclaw Hermione." Cho said.

"But what is that suppose..." Hermione didn't finish her sentence. She knew what Cho meant for she also know another Ravenclaw.

"Luna." Ron said answering Hermione's unfinished question. "She was there to finish as well with you did she Hermione?"

"Yes, she was. But how did she get some of my hair?" Hermione asked.

"But more importantly how did she send it to you?" Ron added.

"The vanishing cabinet." Cho answered.

"But how?" Harry asked. "Within the war, the Room of Requirement burned down by Goyle's fiendfyre. And only Draco knew about that cabinet."

"Within my sixth year at Hogwarts I was always going to the Room of Requirement. During one day I actually saw him near that cabinet muttering something." Cho said.

"He was probably mending it. But where did you go to get Hermione's hair."

"Borgin and Burkes. I knew about the cabinet there within my third year. My mom and dad took me there because they were looking for new furniture there. But as for the Room of Requirement, Luna told me that the room healed itself after the war."

"Well Cho, I can't say not to do this entire thing again, but there will be another time like this, though I pray it not to be for a long time. But I do have to thank you for sacrificing yourself for Ron and Hermione."

"You're welcome, but you should have known it was me."

"Why would I have known?"

"Because seven times out of ten I would had taken that with me." Cho pointed at Hermione's necklace locket even though she hasn't seen it at all.

"I've only seen it when Hermione came back around June."

"Oh,"

"But one more thing before I leave, how did you manage to survive? When I was coming back, I saw a green flash then a clang and a loud thud."

"Oh, that old hag really did try to kill me with the killing curse. But I was able to dodge it and my head hit the narrow side of the door hard, and I was unconscious how I got into a coma after I don't know. But I was glad that Lio saved me."

"Well we're glad that you're okay." Hermione said. "Umbridge's trial is soon on the 25th will you be there?"

"Oh you most definitely know I'll be there. I want to be the first to testify at that trial."

"I'll make sure you will testify first okay?" Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry."

"No, thank you."

Harry left out followed by Ron and Hermione, Ginny stayed for a bit to talk to her.

"Ginny I know what you're thinking and you don't have to worry."

"Really. what am I thinking?" Ginny asked.

"Come on Ginny, you know full well that this is about Harry and/or if it's about me saving your brother you're welcome but I only did this to get revenge. Do not worry Ginny what me and Harry gad was something out of a fairy tale. And deep down I wasn't right for him."

"You know Cho I can't really believe you've said that."

"Well in due time, I'll prove it."

"Fine but even though you do meant what you say I want to remind you that Harry is mine."

"Of course."

"But I thank you completely for saving my brother. Say you'll come to more of our parties."

"Just send me an invite and I'll be there."

Ginny and Cho shook hands and Ginny had left the room. A little while later, Lio came back in.

"Well Cho you'll be fully healed soon, Kingsley's bringing you to the wizard hospital."

"Oh, thank God! But look Lio nothing offensive but I really did appreciate your company you've been muc more of a friend when I had nobody around to talk to."

"You're welcome. I will probably see you at this court Kingsley was talking about."

"Yes. Will you be there to testify?"

"Of course. I want to see personally who caused you to be in this condition."

"Believe me you won't fall for her."

"All right."

As Cho was sent to St. Mungo's she sent a patronus to her parents to tell them what happened and their parents now felt sympathy to their daughter finding out that their daughter was only defending the family's honor, and it almost killed her, and they brought her down by wanting her obeying the Death Eaters in secret. After a long Conversation, they were again a family and told them about the Umbridge trial and Lio.


	5. Revenge Is Sweet

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry. No way.

Chapter 5

Revenge Is Sweet No Matter How It's Taken

Friday July 25, 2008

Ministry of Magic

Cho was in a room within the Ministry waiting on two trials. The trials of Alecto and Amycus Carrow and Dolores Umbridge within hours she figured that it will soon be time. As she remembers what Umbridge did to her she had to remember what the Death Eaters did at Hogwarts as well. While Cho was waiting Lio was at lunch with Harry and his cousin Dudley Dursley. They were talking until their break was up. After Cho was testifying against the Carrows she waited until the verdict and was able to see Ginny bow aftershe testified against the Carrows. After the Carrows was gone, Cho joined Hermione in a waiting room which was close to the courtroom. Once Umbridge was out and testified Harry was able to speak again.

"Let the entire courtroom know that she has admitted guilt with what she done. Miss Umbridge, one of your charges is attempted murder, at this time I would like to let the courtroom know of the person who Umbridge claims she had killed: Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione came out and surprised Umbridge and she was disgusted at how she was looking at her. Cho giggled a little at Unbridge's face if she was like that to Hermione she must have though of how she'll look after her own testimony. Hermione smiled and went to sit next to her parents.

"Your Honor for my first witness against Miss Umbridge I would like to call Cho Chang to the stand."

Cho came out and was able to surprise her as well. She sat down and was read her oath.

"State your name for the record please?"

"Cho Chang."

"As you stand, how do you declare Miss Umbridge?"

"Most definitely guilty."

"During your fifth year at Hogwarts how did it go so to speak?"

"Terrible that was the worst year I've ever attended at Hogwarts. Whenever we were supposed to do something fun she cancels it out and yet we were supposed to learn about fifth year and she put those in detention for whoever talked about Voldemort returning saying that they were lies. Upon creating Dumbledore's Army, whose main purpose was to defend ourselves from Death Eaters not to go against the Ministry."

Cho took deep breaths before continuing.

"The day Umbridge used me as a tool to flush out the Room of Requirement of Dumbledore's army, Umbridge had her helpers from her inquisitorial squad grab me and held me down while she forced that veritaserum down my throat, for me to give up the location of where we was training. After that, everybody from the Army and Ravenclaw haven't talked to me for almost the rest of the year. Umbridge also threatened to sack my mom from the ministry if I didn't give up the position."

"After the war was over what happened?"

"I was reunited with my mom and dad and spent as much time as I could with them."

"Since that day 3 years ago did you ever wanted to get revenge on Miss Umbridge?"

"Yes."

"How did you manage that Miss Chang?"

"One day I was walking past the warehouse and I heard screaming from inside so I went in the front and stayed in the main room the whole time while taking a look inside I saw her and three Death Eaters torturing Ron while making a message to you about her demands. After I heard that message I talked to Luna and asked if she could get A bit of Hermione's hair. She was able to, and was able to get it to me in time. On that day which happened to be Ron's birthday, I've perfected the polyjuice potion and drank it 5 minutes before the demand deadline and entered as Hermione."

"We're you successful?"

"Partially. I manage to help free Ron and help get him to safety then I went back for Umbridge and fought with her. She almost killed me with the killing curse. I was able to dodge it, but I bumped my head on the narrow side of the door hard and was unconscious in which after I slipped into a coma. I was in a coma for 2 1/2 months my left arm and my ribs were broken. Had it not been for Lio I would have been dead."

"Lio as in Lio Walker, detective of the London Police?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, I have no further questions."

Cho stepped down and went back to her parents.

"For my next witness I would like to call Lio Walker to the stand."

Lio came up and went to the stand. After he was read his oath Harry continued.

"State your name for the Record please."

"Detective Lio Walker, of the London Police."

"As you stand how do you declare Miss Umbridge?"

"Guilty."

"Before you knew about the wizarding world, what was you doing?"

"I was working with my fellow detectives on cases of murder, theft, assault, etc."

"And when have you known about the wizarding world?"

"It was August 28th, 2006 I was just on my break and I happened to walk by a trash can with a paper called the Daily Prophet, as I was reading an article it had this article about muggles being arrested and I saw a name that was familiar, it was the name of a boy's mother who was abducted during one of my cases in which her husband was killed. The boy couldn't give a description due the the fact that they wore masks."

"Did anything happen to the boy Detective Lio?"

"He was put in foster care until his mother came back for him."

"Well Detective, upon that evidence of the paper you kept it happen to reveal that the boy's mother was a muggle born witch. But, only under the assumption that she only told her husband and nobody else because she didn't want to let everybody know. And the boy is a wizard. Were you aware of that?"

"I may have miscalculated on the whole wizard blood thing as I would only assume, when I didn't know that even muggle couples could produce a witch or wizard at the time, that a magical woman would have to be impregnated by a magical man to produce a magical child. Making me believe that only the mother was the only one capable of doing magic."

"Upon now knowing about this, are you aware that the abduction of the mother was engineered by Voldemort, and that the falsely conviction was done by Miss Unbridge?"

"No I wasn't aware until now."

"Now how did you find out about Cho Chang?"

"During my Investigation. I received intel that there was something going on inside a warehouse. I staked out at the back with a van, until I saw wizards like you infiltrating I didn't want to blow my investigation by revealing myself so I took off and parked about a block away at the front. As I went in There were flashes of lights all over the place explosions, fire. I found Cho a corridor away from where you was leaving out to chase Miss Umbridge Cho was unconscious and was covered waist high with rubble I managed to get her out of there before the room collapsed. And out of the warehouse before it exploded."

"After saving Cho what did you do?"

"I went to my Captain and told him everything that happened although he didn't believe most of it until he saw the news, that's when he then didn't believe parts of it like the spells and the magic people. After 2 1/2 months when Cho woke up I questioned her about what she done and how did you get knocked out and she told me the same story she had just told the entire court."

"Thank you. No further questions."

Lio stepped down and went back to Dudley after hearing other witnesses including Harry & Ron and hearing Umbridge's last remark about her former title. Kingsley was ready to ask for the verdict.

"Those in favor of the guilty verdict?"

While Kingsley said that, Umbridge was shocked that they found her guilty and was about to go berserk for what Kingsley was going to say next.

"Miss Umbridge, by a unanimous decision, The Wizengamot finds you guilty on all charges you will be brought back here for sentencing. take her away. The court will take a 30 minute recess. We will return for sentencing and the cases will be closed. Prosecution will take a 15 minute break. And join me and the Wizengamot for the decision of sentencing. Court is ajourned." Everybody cheered that Umbridge was guilty on all charges. Cho and her parents had saw Harry as he thanked Cho for testifying and all after that he invited Cho and Lio to his birthday party and they both accepted. After 30 minutes they came back to the courtroom to hear the sentences.

"Albert Runcorn, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, You are hereby senetenced to life without parole at Azkaben where you will spend one day every week with a boggart."

Albert wasn't laughing anymore he started to protest and throw a fit while he along with the Carrows were taken back to Azkaban, Leaving Dolohov, Rowle, and Umbridge left for their sentence.

"Antonin Dolohov, Thorfinn Rowle, you are hereby sentenced to life without parole at Azkaban where your Memories will be modified of every activity that includes Voldemort and Harry Potter."

Rowle and Dolohov's memory was going to be erased of Harry and Voldemort. And last but not least Umbridge was left for her sentence.

"Dolores Umbridge You have been sentence to life without parole in Azkaban in solitary confinement for the rest of your life. We're adjourned."

Cheers were given and everybody was happy with the verdict. Once out of the Ministry Cho and Lio went to her house. Lio was escorting them as he was about to leave to go back home himself.

"Thanks for escorting me home. Lio."

"Not a problem. So I'll see you at Harry's party?"

"Of course."

Lio was able to give Cho a kiss on the hand before he was able to leave that night Cho mostly dreamt about justice for her and her family now that Umbridge in in jail for life while for her other dream was her future first date with Lio, her hero.

Author's Note: Hope you guys like it. Please Read and Review. The next chapter will be a lemon. Be looking for it.


	6. Harry's Birthday & The First Time

Author's Note: Here's The Next Chapter, Enjoy.

Disclaimer: 6 chapters in and I still say that Harry is not mine, but this chapter I tell you is that I also do not own "Angel" by Natasha Bedingfield.

Chapter 6

The First Date On Harry's Birthday & First Time

Thursday July 31, 2008

Cho's House

It was 7:30 and Cho was up. She had breakfast before Lio came to her house. As she stepped out with Lio with her purse all ready to attend Harry's party with her present for Harry, she spoke to Lio.

"Well Lio you ready."

"Of course. But where is the party and how do we get there?"

"Take my hand."

As Lio took her hand they apparated close to the Burrow. Lio felt a bit sick but he was okay after 5 seconds.

"Have we teleported?"

"Yes but the wizarding word for that is apparating and yet you succeeded in your first time. Most people would have vomit."

"Well I got a strong stomach."

A little while after Luna apparated right beside them.

"Hello Cho, Lio."

"Luna."

Cho and Luna hugged each other and Luna shook hands with Lio before they all headed into the Weasley house but not before they saw Harry roll out of bed on one of the windows. Molly was there to greet them in and they saw everybody there already. Cho and Luna left their presents for Harry while they were waiting on Harry to come down Lio was greeted by Arthur as he was still trying to find out more about the non magical world as Lio wanted to know more about the wizarding world. Even Cho helped out with his questions and all Lio was looking at a book of the Tales of Beetle the Bard which was Hermione's copy.

"What is this?" Lio asked.

"Oh that, that is the Tales of Beetle the Bard. A Wizard's version of fairy tales but one of them turned out to be true." Cho replied.

"Really? Which one?"

"The Tale of the Three Brothers."

"Oh well let me see if I could borrow this so I can read these tales."

Lio asked Hermione if he could borrow her book and Hermione told him yes. Once Harry came down and opened his presents they all were leaving to go to a spot in Diagon Alley, where Hermione's boyfriend, Ron's brother, George had rented for the night to host Harry's dance party. After a detour for the ladies in which Cho changed into her outfit for to dance, a blue blouse with a silver skirt and matching pumps. Once at the party, Cho started dancing with Luna while Lio was sitting down with Harry. After a while, Luna took a break and sat with Harry and Lio.

"This is the most fun I had in my life. I didn't even know wizards had dances like this." Lio said.

"You'd be surprised." Harry said, as he saw Lio look at Cho.

"You know, Cho told me that you used to be her boyfriend before Umbridge threw a wrench in there by making you think Cho sold you out."

"Yeah."

"But what do you think?"

"About what?"

"If Cho didn't sold you guys out to Umbridge would you still be going together?"

"No offense to Cho when I say this, but no. Because somewhere along the line even if the situation was altered, I think me and Cho would have eventually broken up. She actually fell hard for someone before me. Someone I had first watched die just right before my eyes."

"Who was that?"

"Cedric Diggory. She danced with him first and all. He was killed by Peter Pettigrew under the order of Voldemort."

"Well what happened to Peter?"

"He's in Azkaban. Serving life in prison."

"Oh."

"Why don't you dance with her?"

"Well..."

"Lio it's not that hard."

"I Know Harry, but it's..."

"You fancy her." Luna said in hopes of finishing his sentence.

"Well... I do, but come on. I'm not magical here."

"Come on Lio. Are you sure about what you are saying here? Are you the one who saved her life?"

"Yes."

"And are you the one who stuck by her when she was heading to the hospital?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly Cho came up to Lio.

"Come on Lio, dance with me."

She took his hand and brought him to the dance floor where she started to grind on him like she's really into him. Lio replied by grinding his body back. But once the current song was over a slow song had started.

_A.n.g.e.l_

_A.n.g.e.l_

_Just like a shadow_

_I'll be beside you_

_I'll be your comfort_

_I'm there to guide you home_

_I will provide you a place of shelter_

_I wanna be your zone_

"Cho?"

"Yes Lio?"

"To tell you something I have never really been in love let alone a relationship. Although I may have saved you I'm not sure if I'm..."

Cho ended up kissing him.

_If I could be your angel (your angel, your angel)_

_Protect you from the pain (from the pain, oh)_

_I'll keep you safe from danger (from danger, from danger)_

_You'll never hurt again (no more)_

_I'll be your_

_A-N-G-E-L_

_A-N-G-E-L_

_I'm gonna be your A-N-G-E-L_

_A-N-G-E-L_

_I'll be your angel_

"Lio, please..."

"Cho?"

"You saved me and Lately I have been falling hard for you. Please don't leave me."

"No cho, I won't leave you I'm..."

Cho placed her hand on his mouth.

"You helped me now let me repay the favor."

_I'll act as if you do_

_Tell me what you wanted me to do_

_I'll make you great to be a man_

_With a woman who can stand_

_With every promise given_

_Making vows to please her man_

As they kept dancing the held each other very close. Once the song ended and the party was over, Cho brought Lio home. And they was at his front door.

"I had a very great time with you Cho. Thank you."

"Me too."

She gave him another kiss but this one lasted longer than the others and it was more passionate.

"Cho. What are you trying...to do?"

"Enjoy my kiss. Before I leave to go home."

"Not at this time. How's about I take you home in the morning."

"Okay."

Lio invited Cho in and prepared for Cho a guest room. She went inside the bathroom that Lio showed her and changed into her midnight blue lace nightgown. When she got out Lio saw her in that and was stunned to see her in such sexy nightwear. As Cho was ready to head to the guest room Lio grabbed her by the waist, swung her halfway in a circle with her facing him and kissed her. The fact that she was swept off her feet made sure that she was going to be safe with Lio. As they continued kissing each other it just occurred to her that this is her first time.

"Lio."

"Yes Cho?"

"I need to tell you..."

"Is this your first time?"

"Yes."

"Mine too. Don't worry, I'll go slow."

"Oh, Lio."

Lio Kissed her until now when he was now paying attention to her neck. As he started to kiss and lick her neck, he slowly took off her nightgown leaving her with her midnight blue lingerie set. Next he took off his shirt and pants letting Cho feel his bare body he was now naked before her. As he continued to please her body by trailing kisses on it, he unclasped his bra revealing her breasts. He toggled each breast back and forth letting each breast have equal attention.

"Lio... That feels..."

Lio suddenly pulled off her panties slowly but pleasurably. As he looked at her womanhood just beautifully he gave it a good sniff before he began. He placed his lips on it for a bit teasing Cho with pleasure. Cho was feeling more that what she could have had with Cedric in which she never thought of while this is happening. Why was Lio different? When Cho was kissing Harry she felt loyally guilty about kissing Harry even when Cedric was dead. But she remembered that Cedric told her she will find somebody she will love and who would love her back.

Once Lio started really licking her womanhood which included sucking on it, Cho was in paradise.

"Oh, Lio! Lio!"

After a while Lio stopped and searched in one of his drawers for a condom. Put it on. And was about ready to enter her.

"Cho, are you sure you want this."

"I trust you Lio."

Looking deep into her eyes he proceeded with caution inching in as slowly as he could. Cho was whimpering as she felt like she was being spread apart. Once Lio reached her core, he went as slowly as he could, but when he broke through, Cho started to scream.

"Ow! Oh, it hurts!"

"Cho?"

Slowly Lio was pulling out.

"No keep it in." Cho begged even though she was still hurt. She really wanted this. Lio pushed back in and kept at it until he was fully in he waited for five minutes.

"Is this how first times are like?" Cho asked.

"Yeah. But not to worry this is the only time you will endure this kind of pain."

"I hope so."

After five minutes Lio slowly went in and out until the whimpers of pain turned into moans of pleasure. As Lio thrusted slow and deep inside her, Cho couldn't believe that this could be happening.

_I can't believe how good this feels! Is this the pleasure of making love?_

Cho looked at Lio and grabbed his face to kiss him, at times she wanted to tell him what is happening to her because she came twice while he was still inside but couldn't because she was still enjoying his lips. Lio began to move faster for he was about close to his first orgasm. Cho put her legs on top of his.

"Oh, Cho! I'm about..."

But Cho only kept on kissing him wanting him to unload inside her despite the fact that he was wearing a condom. When he did he let out the most orgasmic grunt that turned Cho on and she had another orgasm after that. Once he was done, he pulled out and lied beside her. After their first time together there was no way he was going to let her sleep by herself.

"That was amazing Lio."

"Yes... It was."

"I still can't believe how good making love feels."

"You'd be surprised."

"Could we do this again?"

"When?"

"Someday."

"Of course."

"Thank you... My hero."

"You're welcome."

Cho and Lio kissed one last time before going to sleep. During the next morning Cho got her things and they both left to go to Cho's house, then Lio was off to work. When she got home to her bedroom, she thought about the time she had with Lio as well as the next time that she will have with him.

The following months Cho had went to Ginny's birthday party and more dates with Lio in which most nights ended with them making love.

Author's Note: Stay tuned Chapter 7 is coming your way, but in the meantime you can check my poll on my author page for the conclusion of an amusement park chapter.


	7. Further Altering The Aftermath

Author's Note: I thank the support of Twilightlover1234567890 and SuperFanofHP for their reviews to this story and well as Superfan for being my first favorite and follower to this story. Thanks for the support this chapter the POV of Cho and Lio in Chapter 16 of Nineteen Years of True Love and Peace.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry nor the Tales Of Beetle The Bard although it may be alterably worded the outcome of one of it's stories is still the same, and I still don't own it.

Chapter 7

Further Altering the Aftermath

February 24, 2009

Lio's House

_'...with the objects in hand the three brothers had left for their designated places. The oldest brother with his new wand had slain his bitter rival in a duel. With the crowd watching after the oldest brother defeated his enemy, he boasted about his invincibility. But then one night while sleeping, a thief snuck in, took the oldest brother's wand, and slit his throat. And so Death took the first brother for his own. The medium age brother went back home, turned the stone thrice, and before him was the love of his life who he was supposed to marry before she met with an unfortunate fate which caused her her life. But days after, she felt sad for she did not belong in the world she once lived anymore. Driven by sorrow and despair the medium age brother committed suicide and Death took the second brother for his own. But as for the youngest brother, Death searched high and low, near and far over and underwater and inside the soils of Earth for him but was not able to find him until he greatly aged when he passed his cloak to his son. When the youngest brother saw Death again, he treated him as an old friend and went with him willingly. For they departed the mortal world as equals.'_

After Lio finished that story he finished the book as well. He saw Cho sleeping next to him on the couch Lio place his hand on her forehead and started to stroke her smooth cheeks and brush her silky hair.

_She's so beautiful when she sleeping._

A little while later Cho woke up and saw Lio.

"Had a nice nap?" Lio asked.

"I sure did. Finished the book?"

"Yeah the 'Tale Of The Three Brothers' happens to be the best tale yet that I read. Now you said that fairy tale is not a fairy tale. Why is that."

"Luna told me that the items the three brothers had are also known as the Deathly Hallows." Cho took her wand and formed the Hallows symbol. "The line of the symbol represents the Elder Wand, the most power wand in the world. The circle of the symbol represents the Ressurection Stone. The stone that could bring loved ones back to life. And last but not least the triangle of the symbol represents the Cloak of Invisibility. Together they form the Deathly Hallows."

"Cho, what would happen if somebody manage to obtain all three?"

"Only one was able to do it. Now it cannot be be done. If all three was joined they would make the obtainer the master of death."

"Who was the only one to do this?"

"The very man you saw before you first found me."

Lio had to rethink about the incident at the warehouse. Before he saw Cho he saw Harry chasing after Umbridge which gave him his answer.

"Harry. He told me about your years in your wizard school. But he also..."

_'Cho...'_

Cho started to hear a voice from out of nowhere and wondered where was it coming from.

"Cho?"

"I'm hearing something."

_'Cho... Come to the Forbidden Forest.'_

Fortunately Lio could also hear this voice.

"Now I hear it too. The Forbidden Forest?"

"A place that's near my school. It's where I would spend some of my detentions there."

Cho grabbed her wand and was ready to apparate her and Lio to the Forbidden Forest.

"Wait."

Lio went to his bedroom and got his gun along with a silencer. Then came back to Cho.

"Do you really need to carry that?"

"For a place that has 'forbidden' in the name? Yes. Besides, we probably might need to help someone there."

"You're right."

That afternoon, Cho and Lio apparated to the Forbidden Forest, and it was quiet.

"So who lives here?" Lio asked.

"Many creatures, but most of them are friendly. The centaurs, and thestrals are our friends."

"What are thestrals?"

"Gentle creatures. According to Luna, you would only see them if you experience seeing a death."

"Who did you see die?"

For Lio to ask that, it felt like he offended her but she knew he was only asking and that he didn't ask just to hurt her.

"My late boyfriend. Cedric Diggory, mostly."

"I'm sorry to ask that. But as for me I was there for my mom's final minutes."

"What happened?"

"A rare heart condition."

Suddenly they heard rustling of the leaves and decided to be prepared to attack anything. Suddenly Firenze shows up and sees Cho and Lio.

"Cho Chang?"

"Firenze."

"What are you doing here? You already graduated Hogwarts."

"I was hearing Cedric in my head he told me to come here."

Just them another centaur came and spoke to Firenze.

"What is it?"

"Yaxley. He's battling Harry and Ron. For something."

"Where are they?" Cho asked.

"Just southwest of me."

"Okay we'll go." Cho said.

"Yeah, it's probably best." Firenze replied and Cho and Lio went in the direction the centaur said. Halfway there they heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Lio asked.

"I don't know." They hurried just in time to hide behind a rock. And spy on Yaxley standing over Harry with one of his foot on Harry's arm. And also see Ron stunned on the floor as well. The other Aurors, Kingsley, and Hermione were there.

"Congratulations Hermione, You prevented a third wizarding war and had successfully stopped me from bringing back the Dark Lord. Your prize: is the decision of who should die. Will it be the hero here; Harry, or your hero here; Ron?"

"Kill me Yaxley, I threw the stone at Ron!" Harry said.

"No, kill me! I stalled into giving the stone to you. Plus I threw it to Hermione!" Ron replied

"So very true, but I said Hermione is to choose. If you don't I'll make the decision for you. You have to the count to 10."

Yaxley pointed his wand downwards to a spot between Harry and Ron and counted. Lio now placed the silencer on his gun and was aiming at Yaxley.

"1..." Yaxley counted.

"Lio what are you doing?" Cho asked silently.

"I'm waiting... For the right moment." Lio replied.

"2..." Yaxley pointed his wand at Harry. Cho brought Lio down.

"If Yaxley sees us he will kill both of them."

"And if nothing is done now the decision will go the same way."

"3... 4..." Yaxley had pointed his wand at Ron now. When he got to 6 he pointed it back at Ron and when he got to 8 his wand was pointed back at Harry.

"9... I'm almost to 10 Hermione."

"Cho something needs..."

"Yaxley, you'd be going back on your threat if you'd kill them. You said in your patronus you'd kill anybody if they got in your way." Hermione said.

"Yes that's true, and Harry and Ron here was stupid to do that."

"Yes but it was I who stopped you. I was the one who destroyed the stone. So if you are man enough to stay to your word you would kill me."

"Hermione..." Harry said.

"Don't you dare!" Ron shouted.

"Come on Yaxley. For if you don't, a mudblood will make your life miserable for years to come."

"That threat will not stand."

"Hermione, No!" Ron yelled as Yaxley pointed to Hermione. Lio pointed his gun at Yaxley's wand.

"I have a shot."

"Avada Ked-"

Lio pulled the trigger and the bullet broke Yaxley's wand it was so silent that nobody heard it. Yaxley looked at his broken wand and Cho had came up.

"Stupefy!" a stunning spell shot out stunning Yaxley, quickly the Aurors had got to Yaxley and put him in a body binding curse. Kingsley went to Cho and Lio while Lio was undoing the silencer from his gun. Yaxley saw them and yelled in anger cursing them both.

"What would be worse than a muggle-born soon rising to help make this world a better place you ask Yaxley? How about the fact that you had just been thwarted by a muggle?" Kingsley said.

"Curse you Muggles! And curse all of you! Trust me when I say that you will never be safe! I'll get out and Kill all of you!" Yaxley continued to curse them. And Lio and Cho hugged each other. Hours later Kingsley, Cho and Lio were at St. Mungo's talking while walking to Harry's room.

"So what was happening?" Lio asked.

"A while back we found out that Harry's mind was invaded by two people who Yaxley hired to find out about the stone and where he dropped it." Kingsley replied.

"Did you find those people."

"Of course but one died during interrogation."

"How?"

"They made an unbreakable vow."

"Is that even a spell?"

"Yes and an deadly one at that."

"How does it work?"

"Once the spell is cast you ask the person a question in the form of a vow either it be one or two or more. If you break that or any other vow mentioned your body will be white plaided then you die."

"Instantly?"

"Yes."

Lio suddenly got a call from one of his friends.

"Yeah."

"Hey it's me Miles. Listen, right now we would need you but not at the moment just need assistance. Be with us in 10 minutes."

"Okay." Lio hung up and told Cho. "In 10 minutes I got to go help my friends. It shouldn't be long but after should we celebrate by having dinner?"

"Yes."

"We're here." Kingsley said. They went in and saw Harry in an arm cast. He woke up at them coming in.

"Hey Harry. How's it going?" Kingsley asked.

"Other than the fact that they was too careful that they made my treatment worse and that I'll be having this cast for the next two months I'm fine." Harry replied joking in which they all laughed.

"Quit with the joking Harry I talked to the doctor and they said you'll be okay in 4 days."

"You saved us Lio. Thank you."

"Yeah." Lio said. "And you want to know something? I don't need to be a wizard. I mean after all, you saw what advantages I had being a muggle."

"I see. So I see he told you about..."

"Yes he did. But like I said before, I'll keep it a secret even if it means taking it to my grave."

"But how did you know where we was going to be?"

"It was a lucky coincidence I wanted to show Lio the Forbidden Forest and we came to see you and Ron fighting with Yaxley I could have shot a spell at him but as Yaxley threatened he would kill you."

"Plus I was able to read Hermione's book of The Tales of Beetle the Bard during your birthday I asked Hermione if I could borrow it for a while after Cho mentioned it and I was able to read the Tale of the Three Brothers. Although I'm glad you two was able to get rid of those Hallows plus it's suiting since both original heirs of those are dead don't you think?"

"Yeah, I totally agree."

"Plus that story gave me a theory on each hallow. Should I start with the stone?"

"Yeah."

"For the stone it said it can bring loved ones back to life but in the end the one who didn't want to be brought back ended up being sad for she didn't belong on Earth did she?"

"Yeah."

"My theory: You must have known as well to go for the stone and destroy it. Suppose if that stone was able to bring back those who want to stay on Earth, those that didn't want to belong where they should belong after death? It would have been my fear as well if the positions was changed Harry. Suppose the stone's real purpose was just to bring back those from the dead, loved or hated?"

"That theory of yours just relieves me even more to know that the stone is destroyed."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. As much as I would like to continue my theories I need to go I got to finish a case that I was working on. I forgot I was working on that."

"Oh, Lio..." Kingsley said as he was walking out with him to talk about the reward. Cho looked at Harry while she was leaving when she got to the door she spoke to him.

"If Lio asked you about us being together even after Umbridge used me to flush us out. You were right. Somewhere deep down we would have broken up because of my problems. But anyway, I'm glad I'm with Lio and you're with Ginny."

"Well thanks for saving me again, Cho."

"Not me, Lio saved you. Besides after he's done I'm supposed to go on a date with him. Come to find out he's younger than he looks, he's 22. And boy, will he know what he's in for."

"Cho, just don't hurt him or break his heart. He seems like a really great guy."

"He is, I've been dating him for almost 7 months and he's so sensitive as much as he is courageous and heroic. He's beginning to be more than I can handle and I love to be smothered by it. Feel better Harry."

Cho left the room and saw Lio walking to Cho. Lio gave her a hug and a kiss.

"'You wanted to show me the forest?'"

"It was bound to happen soon. It was my intention. 'You got a case to finish?'"

"My assistance could involve a case I was working on. But anyway I hope I could finish it in time."

"I hope so too."

After another Kiss Cho and Lio apparated to where Lio needed to go. After returning to her house, Kingsley came and spoke to her.

"Cho could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure what about?"

"Well besides the reward, I was hoping well there will be no hard feeling if you say no."

"Why, what is it?"

"Well would you consider working in the Ministry as an Auror?"

"Me, an Auror?"

"Yes."

"I never would have thought about it but with what I know and what I'm good for, sure I'll take that offer."

"Okay but when will you be able to start."

"March 1st?"

"Just perfect, that's when I plan on giving an press conference on the new law about sentencing. I could announce your start at the ministry."

"That'll be great." Cho said.

"Well then okay. I'll see you at the first."

"Okay!"

After Kingsley left and hours later after Lio finished and paid a visit to a mother and a son whose father/husband was killed by the Death Eaters, he came back to Cho and picked her up to go to dinner on their date once finished they went back and made love almost all night. Once March 1st came Kingsley, Cho, and Lio was there at the conference. They told Harry and his friends and family about a planned trip to the amusement park paid for all who come. Lio and Cho spent the rest of that day celebrating Ron's birthday on one of the sites of where Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed during their Horcrux hunt. Weeks later when the Auror/Detective division was formed. Lio along with Miles, and their other two friends, Jack and Ned, were talking they all were partners of their unit.

"You helped end an era?" Jack asked.

"Not completely, but yeah. Me and Cho helped save wizards and stopped another war."

"Wow! My only question is where were we?" Ned asked. "You should have told us."

"At the time I couldn't. if I ever told I would lose the privilege."

"Oh and only when we took this pledge you would tell us." Miles replied. "Well we're all here now, just us four."

"Actually five." Lio and his friends looked at Cho who was looking at Lio mostly.

"And who might you be?" Ned asked.

"Miles, Jack, Ned this is Cho Chang the Death Eater Era Ender, a witch..."

"And your new Auror partner and Lio's girlfriend."

"What else couldn't you tell before this?" Jack asked.

"You'll find out." No sooner Lio said that, Harry came down. And visited them.

"Hey Lio, Cho." Harry said.

"Hey Harry. I'd like to introduce you to my friends. Ned, Miles, and Jack. Guys meet the wizard that secured out futures."

"The infamous Harry Potter." Jack said.

"You must be of great importance to catch our best friends attention."

"Somewhat like that."

"I can't believe I'm meeting a famous wizard here. What other names were you?" Ned asked.

"I was called the 'Chosen One' and mostly the 'Boy Who Lived.'"

"Harry survived a curse that was supposed to kill him. But his mother's love protected him. Henceforth why he was named the 'Boy Who Lived.'"

"Wow! Well are you part of our group as well."

"Partially, I'm also working with other Aurors as well."

"Well okay." Miles said and they kept on talking more about everything they could think of.

Author's Note: I haven't gotten a vote on a poll. So I'll leave the Amusement Park chap and head to Harry & Ginny's Wedding chap. Please Read and Review it counts.


	8. A Beachful Time

Author's Note: Summer's almost over so I thought I'd put a summer based scene on here.

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters.

Chapter 8

A "Beachful" Time

Friday May 1, 2009

Lio had just got up from his sleep and looked at his beautiful girlfriend sleeping peacefully. He kept looking at her until she woke up. She was happy to see the hero right in front of her for her first sight today.

"Good Morning, beautiful." Lio said.

"Good Morning handsome."

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Yes, it's May 1st. why?"

As Lio gave her another kiss, a slow passionate kiss he looked at her once again Cho's eyes was locked onto his until she was seeing Lio's POV he was walking inside a building in which Cho knew to be a hospital and he finally got up to her room.

"Oh, Lio are you saying."

"Yes the anniversary that I first laid my eyes on you but back then it was just an interrogation."

"I wouldn't care. I would still say that it's the day we first met." Cho then snuggled close to Lio. "So, what should we do today."

"Well how's this for a plan, first, we help out with the stuff for Harry and Ginny's wedding, then, I'll take you to a nice beachfront restaurant for dinner followed by a romantic moonlight walk to a pier."

"Sounds like a great plan hon, I can't wait for tonight."

"If you had the power to speed up time it could happen soon."

"Yeah we did have something know as time turners but those were destroyed for fear of wizards wanting to change history."

"Oh and that would be bad."

"Yeah besides it's best to wait because I haven't figured out what to wear for our dinner."

"Oh?"

"But when I do, believe me Mr. Walker it will be the greatest night of your life."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Cho gave Lio another kiss before heading to the bathroom to freshen up. Then they ended up going to the Burrow to help with the decorations and all. Somewhere along the line Ginny and Cho were speaking in Ginny's room when they were on their break, Lio was with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"So what are your plans after this?" Ginny asked.

"Dinner at a beachside restaurant then a moonlit stroll on the beach to the pier. And then back to his house for a moonlight swim in his pool."

"That sure sounds romantic."

"I know."

"Well do you need help with something?"

"Like what?"

Ginny suddenly went into one of her drawers from her dresser and pulled out a blueberry contraceptive potion.

"What is that?"

"It's a contraceptive potion. Blueberry flavored. This contraceptive is very potent it lasts for 15 hours."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm giving you one. And don't worry I got plenty of contraceptives just take it."

"Okay. Thank you."

"It was the least I can do for helping to save my family and Harry."

"Well I better get going I got to go home and get dressed."

"Okay. Have fun. I want you to tell me all about it soon."

"I sure will."

As Cho left to go home, she went in her room to get her purse used her wand to cast an undetectable extension charm. Then she went into the bathroom to wash up. As she was fixing herself up, she was looking at herself. When she was done she saw how beautiful she looked if this was turning her on, she thought there's no telling how Lio would react.

_Well Lio are you ready for me?_ Cho thought as she looked at herself. "Because I'm ready for you." She said to the mirror. The horn honked when she looked outside Lio was in his car waiting for her she grabbed her purse and left out the house. When Lio saw her he was completely stunned to see her head to toe. She had blue highlights in her raven black hair, she had on red lipstick which was the only makeup she had on her face. She was wearing a blue and white vertical striped strapless beach dress with white heels and both her finger and toenails were painted metallic blue. She was really taking the main color of Ravenclaw to a whole new level. As she got in Lio was still shocked. Cho ended up kissing him and broke from it.

"Uh where were we going?" Lio asked and Cho laughed a little bit.

"I believe it was the beachside restaurant you told me about."

"Right."

Lio started the car and they went to the restaurant to have dinner there, Cho admired the place as the dined outside the restaurant. While they were eating they started talking about their past and why the name Fawkes' Embers came to be.

"Before I even befriended Miles, Ned, and Jack, I was pretty much a loner, and it simply paid off for me during crimes I had to solve." Lio said. "At first they were, how should I put it... Raggedy only a few cases went cold. But now since we were more experienced partners, we crack cases much easier and we had no cases going cold to this day. Though I do have some personal enemies myself still enemies in which I feel like facing myself."

"Lio. We're together now." Cho said. "I'm willing to know that if anybody causes you trouble I will make sure that they will pay. I don't want to lose a good man like you. Not when I lost another that I truly loved."

Lio didn't want to bring up Cedric for the fact that it might have made Cho go into a sad state.

"In a way Lio, you are like the Harry of the non-magic world. But I should tell you what Harry told me when his teacher was talking to him: no matter what the problem is as long as you have enemies you have friends who can and will help, you're not alone. And to recall, war's never fair."

Lio looked at Cho with much love now than before and took this with some serious thought. He's already a hero to Cho and Cho didn't want a macho business caretaker, no what she wanted is someone who knows what he wants while wanting others to help him as well.

"I never thought of that that way. But you're right."

"I know."

"Besides I made you a promise that I would never leave you. Ever since our first night together you made me realize that there's more to life than just my job."

"Well I'm glad to be a part of your life."

Cho put her hand on top of his and they continued eating and talking.

"So how did Fawkes' Embers came to be?"

"It all started with my teacher's secret society known as the Order of the Phoenix. My family was a part of that. At the time it was the first wizarding war before my and Harry's time. The first war was over when Voldemort's curse rebounded off of Harry and at the time he made a Horcrux out of him."

"Man, that is messed up."

"I know. But while we was at Hogwarts we came up with our own group known as Dumbledore's Army. And the name came from our teacher's phoenix named Fawkes. So Fawkes' Embers is a combination..."

"Of both those groups." Lio said finishing those sentences.

"And somehow you and your friends are the first non magic people to be part of it."

"Well it's such an honor."

As they finished eating, they took that moonlit stroll on the beach and they ended up kissing at the end of the pier the moon was halfway on the horizon still rising. Once they finished they began to head Back to Lio's house and started to head for the pool. Lio saw Cho walk to the edge of it and took off her shoes. Then this is where Lio was beginning to be breathless. Cho slowly began to pull down her beach dress once the dress got to 60% below her hip she began swaying her hips in a sexual way. One quick swish of her hips and her horizontal bikini set was fully revealed. Lio quickly took off his jeans and shirt until he had his swimming shorts on and he joined her for a moonlight midnight swim. When they were to an edge of a pool Cho and Lio began kissing some more until Cho began to kiss Lio on his chest. She kept on going down until she got to his trunks. She slowly pulled them off him and she began licking the side of him all around but he felt a little bit of her mouth but he started feeling her mouth fully when she fully took him inside her mouth. Lio began to groan a little as she began going slowly but he kept groaning louder and louder as she went faster.

"Oh my God, Cho!"

Cho could barely hear him. If she was at service level with his he would have heard him loud and clear. Lio was getting close to his first orgasm but it was coming much quicker when Cho did some trick with her tongue. He exploded inside her mouth and she drank what came out of him. When they were done they slowly got out of the pool Lio was about to get up but Cho pinned him down on the concrete and straddled him.

"Cho as much as I like it don't you want to do this in the bedroom?"

"No."

"Well it's most likely that we'll have to be heading there, my shorts don't carry condoms."

"This is one of the times where I love being a witch."

Cho untied her wand from her bikini bra and untied her bra to reveal her breasts.

"Accio purse!"

The purse came to her and she pulled out her contraceptive potion.

"What is that?" Lio asked.

"Something for me. A contraceptive potion."

"A contraceptive?"

"Yes and it's very potent. Once I drink this, we can go at it and you can feel free to unload inside me like you unloaded inside my mouth for 15 hours. So no matter how many times you try, I won't get pregnant until you unload after the potion wears off."

Cho took off the cork and drank the potion.

"But shouldn't we..."

"No 'buts' Lio I want to make love to you now. Now shut up and please me."

Lio sat up and started to please her breasts while Cho placed herself inside him. She started to bounce up and down on him slowly.

"Oh Lio you feel so good!"

Lio was groaning while he was still suckling on one of her breasts toggling back and forth. Cho gripped his shoulders and started to swirl her hips making Lio groan even louder than before.

"Oh, Cho! That's it!"

"Yes!"

Cho kept going faster and faster and as she was she was getting close to an orgasm Lio was close but not as close as her.

"Oh, Lio! I'm about to..."

"Please wait for me baby."

"Okay."

Cho went a little slower until Lio was as close as she was the she quickly went as fast as she can go. They held onto each other tightly not wanting to let each other go.

"Cho, I'm coming!"

"Oh, Lio, me too! Lio!"

They both came simultaneously with lio unloading himself inside her and her spilling her juices on him. She rested herself on his chest while she was trying to catch a breather she was trembling on him. But after they caught their breather they went at it again and then continued it in Lio's bedroom until they fell asleep. And after the next few weeks they both attended Harry and Ginny's wedding being a bridesmaid and a groomsman.

Author's note. Sorry if the ending was rushed. But I uploaded this while I was about to go to work. I'll detail more once I go back.


End file.
